Family Above All
by poet8034
Summary: They say blood is thicker than water, and this is true for most people. When two new vampires enter Mystic Falls they are there for a family reunion and Nadia has a secret of her own that will shock our locals. Will things go smoothly our will thing take a turn for the worst? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Heeellooo my fellow Fanfic readers and writers, I thought I would try and attempt my first TVD fic and hears what I came up with I hope you like it. This story is about a connection that our lovely Original family and the Petrova family share, this will take place when Katherine and Stefan are in the back of The Mystic Grill after Katherine killed the passenger in Matt's body. If I tell you anymore I will spoil the surprise. This will jump between The Originals and TVD a tiny bit depending on how far I wish to take it. I am open to any ideas that you would like to see or would like me to add into my story. Now enough of me talking and more reading and one last thing LONG LIVE KATHERINE! :] **

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC's :(**

* * *

Hong Kong, China…

In a corporate office building a young man with short blond hair, wearing a black Armani business suit with a red tie sat at his desk reading reports regarding shipments of 'special cargo' heading for China from Japan. The man was not Asian but European if someone were look at him they could tell he was wealthy and powerful and had connections in many circles. While reading the paper in front of him he tapped his fingers on his desk as time pasted. He wore a signet ring on his right hand that represented his family heritage and was a gift from a dear friend of his. '_It seems that Isamu is late on his payment again, leave it to the head of Yakuza to take care of my affairs while I'm here._' He thought to himself.

He was pulled from his thoughts when his secretary called him from her desk outside of his office. "Krystof先生你有一個電話." (**_Mr. Krystof you have a phone call._**) His secretary said with caution and urgency.

"慧英我說我沒有服用任何呼叫的時刻。" (**_Hui-ying I said I wasn't taking any calls at the moment._**) He said with slight displeasure.

"主席先生，這是Mikaelson先生。" (**_Sir, it's Mr. Mikaelson_**.) Krystof immediately put his papers down, and moved from his desk to his secretary's with haste. She heard the door open and turned to see her boss looking at her with a blank expression on his face. The young Asian woman could tell it was serious if he came out of his office, which he did not do often when he would work at the office.

"我會接他的電話。你與大家一起在地板上有一天的休息了。" (**_I will, take his call. You have the rest of the day off along with everyone on the floor_**.) He said in all seriousness, and without hesitation she gathered her things and bowed to him and left the office to leave him to his privacy. Krystof returned to his office and sat at his desk once again and listened to the noise of all his employees leave the floor heading to the elevators. After he heard the last person leave he picked up the phone on his desk, to answer his call.

"Elijah, its is good to hear from my old mentor. What is it that you need of me?" he said with the utmost respect, to the Original.

"**Christopher, it's been some time, how have you been?**" Elijah said with mirth.

"Yes it has about 200 year I think and I've been doing well. I hear you, Niklaus and Rebekah are trying to regain control over New Orleans, and it's been decades since I was last there. Now what can I do for you Elijah?" Krystof said thinking back on the memories of him and his sister's time with the originals.

"**You would be correct, I see that you are as observant as you were when you were younger. The reason I have called is that I could use your help here dealing with some difficulty dealing with the local vampires and witches, that have been giving us some trouble.**" He said in his normal diplomatic tone

"I see, I would be more than happy to help however, I would like to stop in Mystic Falls though before I join you and your family in New Orleans. I have some family matters I would like to take care of before I join you. Some of my _associates_ have told me that a _she_ has been staying there and I would like to reconnect with my beloved family. " The young vampire said to his old mentor in a neutral tone.

"**Excellent, take your time in Mystic Falls I don't need you that urgently and if I know Rebekah, she more than likely have your sister join us as well.**"

"I have no doubt she will, Alexandria is Rebekah's own little mini me ever since you took us under your wing she looked up to her just as I do to you. I just hope she doesn't cause too much trouble. And when she heard about what happen to Kol she was a wreck for a months, I was lucky to get Rebekah to go see her in Paris when she received the news."

It was true Alexandria went on a killing spree when she found out that he was killed while she stayed in Paris by the young Gilbert vampire and her hunter brother. That event was ten times as worse when Klaus daggered Kol a hundred years ago, she went into a deep depression and moved to Paris to get over the loss and start fresh.

"**Yes, Rebekah told me about Alexandria's state when she received the news. However, when the Bennett witch dropped the barrier for that short period of time Kol was around Mystic Falls causing some trouble for the locals, and if I know Kol he more than likely had a plan when he made his appearance there.**"

"You are correct there, my friend. I will make preparations for my trip to meet you in New Orleans right away and it will be good to see you again Elijah." He said with a smile on his face.

"**I will see you soon Christopher, and try not to cause to much trouble in Mystic Falls it has been a few centuries since you last saw ****_her _****and try to be nice you are a man of honor and remember Family Above All.**" Elijah said and ended the phone call.

Krystof placed the phone back on his desk and turned to look out his large office window and view the great city of Hong Kong below as people went about their normal daily routines. The thought of seeing his sister again made him happy since it's been a few decades when they last saw one another. He started to play with his daylight ring that held his family's crest with the special blue stone in the center. However, what bothered him the most was what would happen once he reached Mystic Falls and what waited there for him. Pulling out his cell he called his pilot to get his jet ready for the long flight to America to help Elijah with his problem in Louisiana. '_Let's hope this family reunion goes well_' he thought to himself as he grabbed his belongs and head to his estate to pack for the trip and head straight to the airport.

* * *

**Ok, tell me what you think? I always look for encouragement and critique, cause I am still trying to improve my writing. I would love the reviews they are what help me keep writing and are a big confidence booster for me. **

**See you soon, lovelies ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here is the next chapter people I worked on this all day just for you. I thank all of those that read my story and those who review, fav, and followed me :] And I will tell you know that after watching the recent episode of TVD I screamed and cried at the the writers did to Katherine and Nadia I hate you all at the moment you stupid and evil people. I will form a mob and we shall all beat you with metal bats. UGH! The only thing good that came out of that episode in my opinion was the Katherine, Nadia scenes and those made cry GOD DAMN IT! If there are those of you who feel the same way as I do at this point I am so grateful for fanfiction where we can make are dreams and desires into glorious art. Hell yes!**

**I will also tell you now that Katherine and Nadia shall LIVE in the my story and any nay sayers can go jump off a cliff :P... I shall also be posting another story tonight as some point about TVDs recent episode and how I think it should happen. Ok enough of my ranting, on with the story!**

**I DON'T OWN TVD and I speak for and any other Katherine and Nadia fans out there that they should and still be ALIVE PEOPLE! but there is nothing that I can do *cries***

* * *

Paris, France….

The nightlife of Paris is always a night to remember, the love, the passion and of course the parties the compelled men and women to the some of the most famous club throughout the city of lights and love. One of the most popular and most well known clubs in Paris was Originaux (**_Originals_**). It was the place to and it house the most famous musicians of the 21st century and many more before that.

The owner of the prestigious club in France was none other then Alexandria, the most sought after woman by most men and some women in the city of lights. Her beauty was that of a goddess some say or used it as a way to gain her favor. She is one of the few most wealthy in Paris due to her many nightclubs and her very first club Originaux.

Alexandria had long brown curly hair and sapphire eyes that could pierce your heart on seconds. Those that knew her well knew that she was powerful had ways of getting was she needed to help those that required her help, however if someone were to cross her they would end up dead where they stood. Her most famous quality was that she had an extreme temper and if anyone were to threaten her family blood or a child she sired they would feel her wrath.

Paris became her home after Nicklaus daggered her beloved Kol just because they became close and had feelings for one another and Klaus being Klaus he didn't a approve so to punish them both he daggered Kol for a hundred years and after about the first decade she couldn't take it anymore and left her brother and the people she knew in the new world he set off to the city of love to start a knew.

Now Alexandria spends most of her time within her clubs making a profit on the humans and vampires money along with some business in the fashion and art industry. At the current moment she sat in her personal both in Originaux listening to the beat of the music and the smell of blood and sex in the air, just another day in this beautiful city. Tonight she decided to wear tight dark skinny jean alone with a low cut camisole and her leather jacket. On her left wrist was her daylight bracelet that also bore her family crest above the blue stone beneath it.

The others that joined her in her private box were her assistant a human male of the age of 25 named Bayard who she save from some local vampires that decided to cause some trouble in her town and dealt with by a steak in the heart. After that she took the young boy under her protection and if he wishes she would be willing to turn him, but would not force him. Along with Bayard there was also Marie who's been by her since she arrived in Paris over a hundred years ago.

Alexandria was watching the men and women dancing on the dance floor below her with a keen eye to make sure not mishaps occur while also enjoying herself with a glass of warm blood from one of the female dancer that worked in the club. She was pulled from her thoughts by Maria who sat to her right on the large lounge sofa and noticed that her longtime friend was in a deep thought and her aura spoke that she was troubled.

" Alexandrie, vous avez semblé troublé les dernières heures du couple, qu'est-ce ?" (**Alexandria, you've seemed troubled the last couple hours, what is it?**)

Alexandria turned to her friend and looked at her with a smile and said: "Je suis Maria fine, il suffit de quelques petites choses sur mon esprit. Il n'y a aucun besoin de s'inquiéter. Pourquoi ne vous diriger vers le bar et nous obtenir des boissons?" (**I'm fine Maria, just have a few things on my mind. There's no need to worry. Why don't you head down to the bar and get us some drinks?**)

Maria just gave her a nod and grasp her friends shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze and left to go to the bar on the first floor. The elder vampire watched her friend as she left and then turned her attention to Bayard who sat to her left looking through the books and Alexandria schedule for the month. She thought the human took his job way to seriously and thought that he could loosen up a bit and enjoy himself.

"Bayard, mettre ce trucs là et vous amuser, boire un verre à trouver une jolie fille et danse avec elle. Vous pouvez revenir à ce travail plus tard." (**Bayard, put that stuff away and enjoy yourself, have a drink find a pretty girl and dance with her. You can come back to that work later.**) She said with enthusiasm and playfully pushed his shoulder. Bayard looked to the woman who saved his life and smiled at her, which she always loved to see on him since he was so young.

"Mme Alexandria, je vous remercie pour l'offre mais si je ne terminez pas cela alors il ne va jamais se faire et puis vous va se plaindre que vous êtes en retard pour la plupart de vos rendez-vous. Une fois j'ai terminé, que je m'engage à vous détendre et profiter du reste de cette belle soirée." (**Ms. Alexandria, I thank you for the offer but if I don't finish this then it will never get done and then you will complain that you are late for most of your appointments. Once I'm finished I promise to relax and enjoy the rest of this lovely evening.**) He said with a calm voice and understanding. Alex knew he was right and sometimes it could be a pain in the ass. She took his answer and nodded in approval then turned her attention back to the clubs occupants.

As the evening went on Bayard's cell phone started to ring and read the name that appeared on the screen. The young Frenchman knew that Alexandria would want to take this call in private in her office on the VIP floor of the club. He set aside his work and went to where Alexandria and Maria went about 20 minutes ago. Both women were at the railing that gave a spectacular view of the entire club above and below.

"Alexandrie, vous avez un coup de téléphone et son important." (**Alexandria, you have a phone call and its important.**) He said as he approached his friend and boss handing her the phone. She took the phone from him and read the ID on the phone and her eye went wide in surprise as the caller.

"Merci Bayard. Je vais prendre cela dans mon bureau et je ne souhaite pas être dérangé." (**Thank you Bayard. I will take this in my office and I don't wish to be disturbed.**) She said as she walked off heading to her office in the VIP section where the room was sound proof so that the loud music would not interrupt her conversation with this particular person.

Once in her office she answered the phone and sat at her large 17th century desk to talk to said person.

"Rebekah, it's been sometime, to what do I owe this great pleasure of your phone call," She said with respect to the female original.

"**_Alexandria darling it's only been a few months since I last saw you remember. How are you doing love?_**" Rebekah said with slight playfulness in her voice. They younger vampire knew exactly what she was trying to bring up and didn't want to talk about it, but knew that her mentor would push the issue.

"I'm doing well, No more killing sprees I can assure you. After my brother sent you hear after I found out the news regarding Kol's death. I still would like to rip that little bitches heart out but, Krystof would frown upon it and I don't like seeing that look on his face." She said honestly, before her tone turned sour about Elena and her brother killing her beloved Kol. Rebekah gave a long sigh at her pupils words, and she knew all to well how Alex acted when someone would threaten her family or Kol for that matter.

"**_I understand you hatred toward the little doppelganger, but try and push past it Alex or you may end up turning them off and I know your brother will be devastated if that were to happen._**" She said with sincerity.

"I promise it will never come to that. Now, what is it that you wanted to speak to me about Rebekah?" Alexandria said getting right to the point.

"**_Elijah and I are in need of some extra help regarding some troubles here in New Orleans and I would like for you to come and give us a hand if you would be so kind. I know that Elijah called Christopher not to long ago about coming as well,_**" The idea of coming back to the states, which meant that she might have to see Nicklaus and some other annoying pests that are still there from when she left all those years ago.

"Is, Nicklaus there?" Alexandria said very seriously

"**_Yes, and before you say anything he is the one who suggested that Elijah and I call you and your brother for the assistance_**." That caught her off guard, she knew that Nik was not known for asking for help, for the stubborn man that he is.

"I don't see the harm in me coming to meet you in New Orleans. Do you know when Krystof will be there?" she asked

"**_Elijah said that he would arrive after he stopped in Mystic Falls. Something regarding a family reunion of some sort, my guess would be that it might be about _her. But that is all I know so far.**_" _That caught Alexandria's attention immediately, the thought the _she _would be in the particular town was interesting indeed.

"I see, then I guess I shall do the same it's been sometime since either of us saw _her _last. That little stop should not take long, if things go smoothly, but I high doubt it."

"**_Just be sure not to cause any trouble that I may have to clean up. You may be my little student but the last thing I need right now is to deal with Mystic Falls drama again. I already have enough trouble here dealing Marcel and Nik trying not to kill each other in the same room._**" Rebekah said with frustration.

"Marcel is there, interesting I hope that you are able to snatch him up again I remember how you two would sneak around trying to hide from Nik and just so you know you are not one to be quite when Marcel is…" she was cut by Rebekah as she started talking about her and Marcel's affair back in the day.

"**_Alexandria!_**" the original said with embracement

"Hahahaha…. Oh come now Bekah, its been a while since we had talks like this." Alex said with joy

"**_Indeed in has, love. I should get going who knows what my idiotic brother is doing now._**"

"I should get things in order here as well before I depart. Oh, and Rebekah, I will have a some things for you when I get to New Orleans and tell Nicklaus that I a _generous _gift the I acquired for him to add to his collection." She said with a smile on her face. I would be good to see her again even though she was here only a few months ago.

"**_I look forward to seeing the gifts you have for us, I would will talk and see you soon, love _**"

"See you soon, darling" with that they ended that call and Alexandria had a smile plastered all over her face, which had not been seen in sometime.

She gathered some things from her office and made her way to leave her club, not before stopping to find Maria and Bayard lounging on her couch. She asked Maria to take care of things here in Paris while she was away dealing with some business in the US and she asked Bayard to join her on this trip. The young man agreed graciously and they left the establishment and headed to her mansion to gather her belongs that she would need for the trip along with the gifts she had for Rebekah and Nicklaus. Bayard called her pilot to get the jet ready for there trip to Mystic Falls then to New Orleans after Alex was done with her affairs in the small town. After about three hours of packing Bayard and his boss made way to the airport. While in the large limo Alexandria was left to her thoughts about the little family reunion awaiting her in Mystic Falls, '_Things are going to start getting fun, lets hope that things run smoothly. If one could hope._' She thought to herself as she and her assistant readied for the long flight.

* * *

**Read. Review. Cries over Katherine and Nadia's death :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews and favs and follows you guys I really appreciate it. I honestly didn't think that this would become that good that people would actual read it. It my way of dealing with all the Nadia and Katherine feels I have right now and I hope this helps you as well. I will try and get the next chapter out soon. I spent all night writing this for you so please enjoy :D**

**I don't own TVD *sobbs***

* * *

Mystic Falls, Virginia….

Krystof made to the small town in Virginia without trouble and arrived two days before schedule, which allow him to get a feel for the town's inhabitants. He noticed that there was a high vervain concentration that lingered here. This didn't surprise him due to all the supernatural activity that has occurred in the town within the last few years.

He was able to blend in with the locals to not cause any suspicion towards himself, while keeping a close eye on a certain brown haired and brown eyed woman who spent most of her time at a boarding house and the local bar. However, this was not the woman he sought after but she would lead him to her in due time.

Krystof knew that his sister should be in the town by now or at least in a near by town. If he knew his sister she would more than likely be staying at an expensive hotel in its most luxurious rooms. Alexandria always strived to have the best, unlike when they were human. But those times were long gone and he was no longer the man he once was as well.

The young man was currently at the Grill in one of the farthest booth within the establishment watching the young people go about their business while waiting to be served. He found the restaurant quite welcoming to those that are regulars and to those that are new to the town or who are just passing through or staying for a short period of time.

He was pulled from his thoughts when a young teenage boy with blond hair and blue eyes arrived at his table.

"You're new here?" the young boy asked

"Yes, I'm hear to visit some family, before I head to New Orleans for a business meeting. This town has some history with my family and I wanted to stop by for a few days. The names Krystof, but my friends call me Christopher." Krystof said and held his hand out to the teenage waiter to greet him.

"Matt, and I can understand that. I've lived here my who life and someday I plan to leave this place and never look back." Matt said as he shook the older gentlemen's hand firmly. Krystof could tell the boy was wearing vervain on his wrist and found it interesting. That and he would serve the woman he took a keen interest in for the last few days.

"If I were position I would feel the same, but I miss my old home where I grew up but that was many years ago. My sister and I would love to go back but I can only hope. But this is a nice change of scenery from the city." Krystof said with sincerity as he glanced back to the people around him. Matt could see that the man loved his family but mostly his sister.

"Where are you from? If you don't mind me asking,"

"It's no trouble, I currently live in Hong Kong, but I was born in a small town in Europe. I should not keep you any longer you must have other customers." He said with a smile.

"That awesome I just got back from Europe with a friend of mine and it was the best time of my life. Is there anything I can get you?" Matt said with enthusiasm. Krystof took pride in the boy's youth he seemed to be happy with his life and that is one of the many things that makes life worth living.

"Whiskey on the rocks and thank you Matt." He said handing the kid a hundred to keep the coming while he stayed at the bar and waited for the brunette to arrive at the bar. Matt gave him a nod and took the large bill and left to get him his drink. '_Now all there is to do is to wait and hope that Alexandria gets here on time_' he thought to himself turning his attention to the humans in the bar.

* * *

Alexandria arrived a day ago after her brother only she chose to stay in the next town over to have more privacy from the small town. He and Bayard were staying at a five star hotel in the presidential suite that consisted of three rooms one for her another for Bayard and another just in case she decided to have any guests. The room also had its own living room and bar along with other special features. Over all the room would suit her needs nicely while she and her brother had their little family get together in Mystic Falls.

Bayard just finished talking on the phone to arrange for a car to pick them up and take them to Mystic Falls to meet Krystof. The young Frenchman was grateful that Alexandria taught him English when she took him in and he became quite fluent unlike some of the other people he knew. As he walked back into the lounging area of the hotel room he could hear Alex singing softly to herself as she went through her cloths to find something to wear before they left. It was always a sight to see when she would sing; she had an amazing voice and would occasionally sing at the club and it would draw the largest crowds.

Alex could feel eyes on her while she went through her suitcases to find an outfit and looked to see Bayard staring at her with a smile on his face listening to her sing.

"Bayard, you're staring." She said with a smile

"Sorry Alexandria" he said with a thick French accent as he blushed and turned his head away to hide it. All she could do was give a small laugh at the young man trying to hide his embracement.

"It's alright Bayard. I'm just going to put fresh cloths on and then we can leave. I want to get there at nightfall, Krystof said he was at a bar call the Grill." She said to him in a sweet voice. He calmed down immediately and then left his friend to her privacy and waited for her in the lounging area. After about 20 minutes Alexandria emerged from her room now wearing skinny jeans with a navy top and a leather jacket along with ankle high healed boots. Her hair ran down to her mid back with its natural brown curls unlike her brothers blond straight hair. She still wore her leather daylight bracelet on her right wrist still showing her family crest like the one on her brother's ring.

Now that they were ready both of them headed to the lobby of the hotel to retrieve the car Bayard requested for them. Waiting at the shofar stand a blue and black sports car pulled up and the driver handed the keys to Alexandria. Her and Bayard entered the car and sped off to meet her brother in Mystic Falls.

While driving Alex glanced at Bayard to see him looking out the window enjoying the view of the countryside.

"Bayard, whenwe get there I want you to keep an eye on things while my brother and I take care of things. I don't want you to get hurt if things go sour, do you still have the vile I gave you at the hotel" she said to him in her usual neutral tone that meant she was being serious.

"I understand and I still have it," he said with no falter in his voice.

"Good, know that it is still your choice if you wish to turn. However, if something happens to you while my blood flows through you I want you to seek me out and let your instincts guide you to me. I will help you, but you must be willing to follow my rules do you understand?" she said

"Yes, Alex" he said and for the remainder of the drive was silent till they reached the small town.

* * *

It was now dark outside and Krystof never left his seat in the Grill and was now watching Matt at the bar with Katherine who was the brunette that he's been watching the last few days. Using his supernatural hearing her conversation with Matt. He could hear Katherine talking about the passenger inside Matt's head and was not the least bit shocked since he knows everything about the travelers and had a few working for him keeping him updated on there current activities.

After another hour or so Katherine took two shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey and sat with none other than Stefan Salvatore talking about her problems with being human which would be something he and his sister can help with. What caught his attention were when she saw _her_ arrive and the introduction that Katherine gave of he daughter to the younger Salvatore.

He then watched all three of them enter the back room of the bar and decided to move from his seat to the back alley of the building waiting for them to finish knowing that they would leave that way once they were done.

Just before Krystof went out the back entrance Alexandria and Bayard entered the bar and she saw him leave. She was curious as to what her brother was up to she decided to follow. Not before telling Bayard: "I'm going to follow him stay here until I call you." She said before she left through the main door heading to the rooftop to see what would happen in the behind the bar. Bayard did as he was told and remained in the Grill till she gave the ok.

Once in the alley Krystof hid in the shadows waiting for them to arrive and not 2 minutes later Stefan came out hyperventilating with Katherine not far behind. He watched as she tried to calm him down only to have him grab her neck choking her. He watched as she coached him to regain control while she tried to get air from his powerful grip. That when '_she_' came out with an angry look on her face directed towards Katherine.

"You were right, Gregor is dead." _She _said. That's when he decided to come out from hiding.

"You, know Mr. Salvatore that is not the way you treat a lady." Krystof said as he walked out from the shadows with his hands in his pockets heading towards the three individuals in front of him. All three of them turned to see a young man in his early twenties with short blond hair and brown eyes in an Armani suit and tie.

Katherine and Stefan looked at the man cautiously while Nadia stood in shock.

"Who are you?" Katherine said with venom

"Why don't you ask _her_?" he said looking towards Nadia. Both Katherine and Stefan turned to her with a questioned looks. Nadia paid not attention to this and continued to look at the man in front of her.

"How are you here?" Nadia said with a shaky voice. This caused him to smile at her reaction.

"Because you gave us the choice before you left, and we took it. Just not the way you intended." He said with reasoning. Watching the scene from above Alexandria was trying not to laugh at _her_ shock from her brother's comment.

"Where's Alexandria?" Nadia said with a little urgency.

"Knowing her she's probably watching us. You should know how much she likes to play hide and seek. My question is why haven't you told Katherine your little secret?" Krystof said with a smirk with that last question.

Krystof saw his sister silently land on the ground behind Nadia with a devious smile on her face that this outcome had gone better than she anticipated.

"Krystof you destroy all the fun when you ruin the element of surprise." Alexandria said from behind Nadia who turned to see the young woman with piercing sapphire eyes staring at her and watched as she vampire sped over to Krystof giving him a hug.

"Yes, but trying to ambush her is not what I had in mind sister. You always seem to eager to make an entrance like always." He said hugging her back then they turned to look at the three in front of them. Stefan was utterly confused while Katherine was getting angrier by they second from the displayed between the siblings and her daughter.

"Nadia, who are these two?" Katherine said with anger in her voice.

"Yes, please tell _Katherine_ who we are," Alexandria said pushing the topic. Nadia let out a sigh and lowered her shoulders in defeat knowing this would come back to haunt her.

* * *

**Cliffhanger MUAHAHAHA!... Tell me what you think and your ideas on what may happen next.**

**Catcha later ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, here is the chapter you all have been waiting for as promised and I had fun with this one. I will tell you know things will start to get into a more AU until our lovely new vampires head to New Orleans. Ok, I can't wait any longer read my friends READ!**

**I do NOT own TVD *sheds tear***

* * *

_Previously on Family Above All…._

"Krystof you destroy all the fun when you ruin the element of surprise." Alexandria said from behind Nadia who turned to see the young woman with piercing sapphire eyes staring at her and watched as she vampire sped over to Krystof giving him a hug.

"Yes, but trying to ambush her is not what I had in mind sister. You always seem to eager to make an entrance like always." He said hugging her back then they turned to look at the three in front of them. Stefan was utterly confused while Katherine was getting angrier by they second from the displayed between the siblings and her daughter.

"Nadia, who are these two?" Katherine said with anger in her voice.

"Yes, please tell _Katherine_ who we are," Alexandria said pushing the topic. Nadia let out a sigh and lowered her shoulders in defeat knowing this would come back to haunt her.

* * *

In the back alley behind the Grill Krystof and Alexandria stood in front of Katherine, Nadia and Stefan waiting for Nadia to tell whom Krystof and Alexandria are and who they know her. Katherine stood next to Stefan and was becoming impatient as Nadia took her time to gathering the courage to tell her who they were. Stefan just stood there watching the whole scene trying to put all this fiasco together as well as staying alert incase events turn sour.

"Nadia, will you just answer the damn question and tell me who they are?!" Katherine demanded of her daughter.

"Fine, this is Alexandria and Krystof…. Petrova." Nadia said in a soft tone getting the truth off her contentious.

"Wait, Petrova I thought you and Katherine were the last of your family…. if that's not the case then that would make them…" Stefan said looking back and forth between the two new vampires and Nadia.

"My children," Nadia said finishing his sentence, while looking at her mother.

Katherine fell into a state of shock and was speechless and didn't know what to do, knowing that her daughter was alive was one thing but knowing that her daughter had children and they were alive as well was something else entirely. Alexandria just had a big smile plastered on her face at her mother's confession.

"Hello mother, long time no see. I can see you found grandmother alive and kicking still, though that fact she is human is something we should talk about. In private of course." She said in a chipper tone, waving at Nadia.

"Alexandria, please try not to push this, having this family reunion is one thing. But having mother angry is not what we wanted when we decided to stop here before going to New Orleans." Krystof said looking to his sister trying to defuse the tension before it got out of hand.

"Oh, calm down brother. I'm just teasing and the anticipation was killing me, you know how I like to play games, its one of my best qualities. That and having our family together just makes it all the more fun." Alexandria said with a giggle while looking him with her sapphire eyes.

"Well, she seems to have some of your personality, eh Katherine." Stefan said trying to lighten the mood for the eldest Petrova. Katherine smiled at him for being there for her while this whole _situation_ happening before her unfolds. She then looks to Nadia and sees the sad and shameful look and her face and approaches her. Nadia just stood there looking at her kids seen how grown up they looked and fearing about what her mother would think about her own kids being vampires and the fact that she never mentioned them. She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a slender hand grip her shoulder and looked to fine Katherine standing next to her.

"I'm not angry Nadia," Katherine said to her daughter in a reassuring tone as she squeezed her shoulder.

"You're not?" Nadia said with a raspy voice.

"No, though I'm a little surprise you didn't mention them when you woke up in the hotel room after I found you the alley behind that restaurant." Her mother said with a caring tone. This surprise Nadia to say the least, of all the things she thought her mother would say that was _not_ one of them. All the hatred she had towards her when she killed Gregor just minutes ago were ling gone and all that was left was love and adoration. All she could do was give a small laugh at the moment they were currently share and oblivious to the three other vampires watching them.

"Well, this went better than I originally had thought. I think I could use a drink, Alexandria would you care to join me?" Krystof said politely to his sister.

"I would love to, I think Bayard is probably getting worried knowing him. And I think mother and grandmother could use one as well." Alex said with joy as she walked toward the back entrance of the bar.

"Could you not call me that it makes me feel old," Katherine grumbled to her granddaughter, which caused the others to laugh including Stefan.

"Whatever you say Katerina, though I would like for you mother and Krystof to come to my hotel tomorrow so we can discuss some family business. Without any Salvatore interruptions, no offense Stefan I just don't like your brother." She said with a slight laugh at the comment, but them became serious.

"None taken, Damon has the effect on people though Elena might being fixing that." Stefan said as he entered the bar leaving the Petrova's alone. Just as Stefan left the atmosphere around them changed especially around Alexandria at the mention of Elena's name. Krystof took note of this immediately and vamp sped over to her.

"Alexandria, don't even think about it! As much as you hate her, you must let this go there is nothing you or I can do about what happened. I don't want to have to call Rebekah again to calm you down, so please try and think clearly." Krystof said in a stern yet calming tone while forcing his sister to look at him in the eye as sapphire met brown. He could see the anger raging within her but also the hurt and pain.

This whole scene did not go unnoticed by Nadia and Katherine, they both could see the look in Alexandria's eyes and it scared them mostly Katherine because it was the look Klaus would make when he was royally pissed. Alex looked at her brother then calm down making the anger fade away for now, nodded her head while her brother still held her head in his hands. She then left Krystof with their mother and Katerina in the alley and went into the Grill to find Bayard and have a _very_ strong drink.

Krystof let a long sigh leave his body after his sister was finally out of sight, and then looked to his family behind him. He could see the confused look on his mother and grandmother's face at what just happened. He knew this subject would be brought up later when they would go to Alexandria's place to talk.

"Krystof, what was that all about and how do you know Rebekah?" Katherine said

"Alexandria, has a temper when it comes to those that wish to harm the people she loves rather their family or one of the vampires she has sired. Though she wasn't always like this when we were younger." He said in an upset tone.

"How old are you two?" Katherine questioned

"When we were turned, 20. Now we are about 500 give or take a few years." He said plainly, knowing that his mother forgot one tiny detail about him and his sister.

"So, you're older than Alexandria?"

"Actually no she is by about 5 minutes." He said waiting for her to figure it out. Katherine scrunched her face at what he said confused at what he meant then after thinking about it, her eyes went wide. She then looked to Nadia and saw she daughter smile with pride and nodded to confirm her answer. Alexandria and Krystof were not just siblings they're twins.

"When they were younger Krystof and Alexandria were inseparable and they always had a special connection to each other, and now it seems to be even stronger now that they are vampires." Nadia said to her mother picturing her kids playing as children.

"And as for Alexandria and I knowing Rebekah, that will be explained when we see Alex at her hotel tomorrow to reminisce and answer any questions you may have. Along with dealing your little humanity problem Katerina, the one lesson that Alexandria and I have learned over our years as vampires is Family Above All. Now let us get inside and out of the cold and have a drink, my treat." Krystof said as the gestured both women inside and held the door for them to enter. The became history in the making as the Petrova family just got bigger and for Katherine she could not feel happier that not only she had her daughter but also her grandkids and the idea of getting her immortality back just made it all the sweeter. However, that could wait for another day, but tonight she would enjoy the time with her family and enjoy their company.

* * *

**Watcha think? Good? Bad? I tried to simple yet put feels into it with the Katherine and Nadia moments. I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can.**

**Catcha later ;)**


End file.
